


Winters Child

by Magellan88



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Parent! Bucky Barnes, Protective Eliot Spencer, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: A long time ago, while still in Hydras control, The Winter Soldier fathered a child named Eliot Spencer. This is the story of how they found each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcannon born from the CA:TWS gifs of Bucky & Steve fighting

Bucky had been out of cryo for a year and was doing well. Some nights he had nightmares, some nights his dreams were memories coming back. In the beginning they were mostly of Steve, various girls and the army. As time went by though, he began to remember a small woman holding a baby. A baby that had very familiar brown hair and blue eyes.  
At first he thought they may have been victims, but he never dreamed of their deaths, he dreamed of their lives. He dreamed small glimpses of a growing child, starting with a newborn then crawling and then a toddler. He dreams of seeing them all together, of the child running to him with arms open wide, he can almost feel the small yet strong arms trying to wrap around him. He can almost feel the tears on his face & then he's in the chair. He screams, desperately trying to hold on to the memories they're pulling away from him. Soon he dreams of an older child, maybe 5 or 6. they're being watched closely while the Soldier trains the boy in many different fighting styles.  
*Winter Soldier POV*  
The Soldier calls him Eliot, he is smart and quickly masters everything he's shown.  
The scientists seem pleased with his progress, so much so, they mention sending him on missions. The Soldier doesn't typically question his handlers. He is wiped every time he starts to show emotion, this is the longest he's managed to stay out of the chair. He's feeling more and more emotions, feeling like the man he wasn't supposed to be anymore. It's not easy, it takes a lot of energy to keep up the act, but he has to protect the child. He has to get him out of there. He couldn't save her, but he can save the child. He has to try.  
When he hears their plan for Eliot, he knows he can't wait any longer. It's very risky. He doesn't dare escape with the boy, it would be too dangerous. As much as it kills him, he has to send the boy alone.  
He's ordered to take the boy on his first mission, thankfully it's a mission where he has no contact with his handlers until it's finished. He bribes a flight attendant sends the boy to America with forged documents. He knew what he had to do, he had to fuck something up so they wiped him. It was killing him but he had no choice. He had to forget, it was the only way to protect his son.  
He sees him once, it's been a long time, but he could never mistake his son. While he may look the same way he did the day he said goodbye, Eliot has grown up. He's now a grown man, a soldier, a very good one at that.  
*Bucky's POV*  
He doesn't dream of the boy again. He tries to push away the memories, unsure if he's imagined them or worse, they're real and if by some miracle they met and his son remembered him, what if he hated him? He doesn't tell the team about him, he doesn't want to disrupt any more lives. Surely his son is married with his own family by now. How confusing would it be for grandpa to show up looking younger than their dad? No, he'd leave it alone. His secret to cherish, a glimmer of life in a sea of death.  
“Alright everybody, gather around. We've got a group coming in that needs our help. Apparently, they pick up where the law leaves off. Their words, not mine. Anyway, they're entering the compound as I speak and I want you all to help where you can” Tony gives a nod and leads the way downstairs.  
“Mr. Ford! Welcome to the Avengers compound. I hope you enjoy your time here. FRIDAY! Please make sure they have access to the appropriate places.” A loud snort is heard from the couple in the back. “Mr. Stark it would appear that they already have full access thanks to Alec Harrison.” “FRIDAY, you're supposed to tell me when there's a hacking attempt” *squeal* “it's FRIDAY!! Parker, he's talking to FRIDAAAY!!!!”  
A muscular brunette steps out from behind Mr. Ford, a small gasp can be heard from the Sergeant inss the back. “DAMMIT HARDISON!!! We need their help. You're not supposed to hack them.” “Eliot, I'm a hacker, that's my thing. I hack.” “There's something wrong with you. Wait, was that your impression of me? That was fucking terrible!” “Oh come on Eliot, that was perfect.” “No Hardison, it sounded like a coked up John Wayne.”  
Bucky steps forward cautiously, he's telling himself he should run. Everything in him is screaming to get out of there before it's too late, before his fragile world comes crashing down. He can't stop himself though, he's so close, he has to know. So he pulls up every bit of courage he has and takes the final step forward. He can see Nate's eyebrows raising, the man suspects something.  
“Eliot” his voice is strained, it's barely a whisper. It's enough to silence the room though and get the attention of the arguing men. He clears his throat, his voice is stronger this time. “Eliot? Is that you?” Blue eyes, so similar to his own, meet his. They simply stare, both drinking in the sight of the other, both wondering if this is real or simply a dream.  
Eliot finds his voice first, crying out “Papa!!” tears coming into the hitters eyes and suddenly they're running, twin murder struts quickly closing the distance as the two men embrace. Bucky is crying he can't seem to choose between holding his son in his arms and holding his face between his hands. They finally end up kneeling on the floor, alternating between hugging each other close and pulling back to see how the years have changed them both. Eliot is clearly older than his father now, a fact which amazes and confuses him.  
Finally Steve breaks the state of shock that both teams had been left in by running forward to pull them both up. He can't stop the smile from splitting his face as Eliot and Bucky stumble over each other's words to tell their remarkable story. Tony and Nate eventually manage to herd everyone into the living room. Both heading for the bar to worry over the idea of there being two Barnes men in the world.  
“So wait wait wait, Eliot, you're telling me that you're father is a former Russian assassin from the 40’s?!?!!!” “Yeah, I never said anything because I knew what would happen if they found out. They would've punished him severely for letting me go. Had I come back, they would've killed him and taken me. When I read about him on the news, I wanted so badly to look him up but I was afraid he wouldn't remember me. I didn't want him to feel guilty over forgetting his kid.” Sam pipes up, “well I still can't believe that ole Winter had a kid. Am I the only one freaking out?” Hardison is quick to assure him he's not.  
The team eventually calms down and when night falls they all go their separate ways, each to their own rooms. The two soldiers stay up talking though, neither is ready to leave the other yet. Both slightly fearful that they'll wake up and find that it was all a dream. They finally fall asleep on the couch, the teams find them the next morning, Eliot's head on Bucky's thigh, a metal arm draped protectively over him. Of course Tony takes a picture and sends it to everyone. It's the most useless yet precious bit of blackmail he's ever collected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Eliot get to bond & Bucky reminisces

A few weeks after the insanity that was finding out that, not only did Bucky have a son, but that son was in fact older than him. Technically. Tony decided to have a party to celebrate   
The two men had been bonding easily, especially since they'd quickly noticed how weird Sam looked when Eliot called Bucky Papa.  
It was glaringly obvious that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree.  
Tony had invited everyone on his list, the tower was fucking packed.  
Despite the women dying to be near the two blue eyed soldiers, they seemed content to sit on the couch with Loki.  
They were all bonding by making bitchy comments on the various groups of people scattered around the ballroom.  
Their favorite to watch had been the moron messing with Suz. The guy was a complete asshole. Not to mention, he had the worst lines ever.  
Eliot couldn't believe how terrible, he leaned over to Bucky “oh, looks like dickerus is flying too close to the sun!”  
Bucky and Loki had fallen right off of the couches laughing. Tons of people had looked at them like they were nuts.  
They didn't care. Bucky was just enjoying his son. He couldn't believe he'd gotten him back. Eliot's team had accepted him immediately, the grifters, hackers, thieves and masterminds had instantly welcomed the assassin.  
They'd even had him do a job with them. He hadn't felt that alive in centuries. His favorite part had been when the asshole mark had joined with his henchmen and rushed at Eliot and Bucky. They'd turned and fought so fluidly.  
Every move by one, was matched by the other. It was their training all over again. They were both thriving on the stimulation.  
Bucky still caught flashes of his greatest love in Eliot. He wasn't supposed to love her, yet he did.   
She'd been a small brunette if he remembered right. Small and feisty. Bucky saw her in every punch thrown by Eliot.  
Bucky had secretly trained her. Alyona was never meant to be more than a broodmare, for lack of a better, word to Hydra. He'd trained her every chance he could. On the day she'd disappeared, he'd mourned in secret.  
He'd hoped to find her again.  
Then he'd been sent after Steve. What had followed had been years of heartache as memories flooded him. He'd hurt Steve's family without wanting to.  
Then one day, Tony had picked up the phone. They'd fought aliens & shit. Not to mention everything else imaginable.  
Bucky had found his son again and his family had grown even bigger.  
Bucky felt invincible with his son and their teams surrounding him. He wasn't the man he'd once been and he was fine with that.  
And now, here they sat. On the couch in Avengers tower. Tony & Rhodie were singing Ebony & Ivory. Steve was slow dancing with Michelle, the woman he'd met when they'd both wanted the same chocolate muffin.  
Tasha and Ree were wrapped up in each other. And Bucky sat with his son and his friend. He couldn't help but feel blessed.  
Finally, he had a family. It was small and broken. But still good. Yes, still good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really are alike

The saying goes, that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. This is especially true with Bucky and his son Eliot.  
They may have been separated for more than twenty years, but time just can't stop genetics. It's powerless against it.  
Sam had thought upon meeting Eliot, that Eliot was a mature man. A soldier, a disciplined warrior. He was wrong.  
Eliot, was a little shit. Just like his old man. They were an unstoppable force when out of the compound.  
Be it a battlefield, or a bar, they left innumerable victims in their wake. Women and men fell to their charms no matter how terrible the pick up line. It's like they didn't even try.  
Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cringe every time Eliot strutted up and yelled Papa. Their eyes would light up and they'd hug each other tight.  
Seriously, they were impossible.  
Bucky would be sitting on a stool, chatting with a beautiful woman and suddenly a large brunette yells Papa and falls on Bucky.  
The girls always seem disturbed, yet Bucky and Eliot never seem to notice..at least, until Suz and Tori.  
Those two just seemed to roll with it. Even from the first meeting, they giggled at them. They talked the whole night, eventually even going home with them for the night.  
Turns out the boys had stumbled upon Shields newest recruits. The girls moved in and all hell broke loose. They joined in on the Barnes/Spencer shenanigans. They cheered them on at karaoke, incited riots on trivia nights they even started a prank war.  
That was a three month visit to hell. Of course they'd involved Loki. No one had been safe.  
It had taken Tony weeks to get his iron legion to stop spraying people with glitter.  
Sam had totally freaked when he tried to shoot his guns and little red flags that said bang! Popped out.  
Finally Pepper had called a ceasefire. She'd received pouts of epic proportions from the blue eyed menaces but somehow, she'd managed to resist. Barely.  
Somehow she remained the only one capable of reigning them.   
The rest had simply tried to lay low in hopes of being missed.  
Thankfully after Pepper stepped in, things calmed down. Now the most nefarious things the four were up to was movie marathons, blanket forts & a shit ton of cuddling. All accompanied by amazing food cooked by Eliot of course.  
Sam didn't trust it, they were smiling too much for his comfort. They were so adorable that Tony was complaining of nausea.  
*weeks later*  
Clint looked down from his position in the vents as Sam ran from an army of supersized ants.  
It appeared he was right to not trust the peace. There was no way to know exactly whose idea it had been, but Tori & Suz were riding two of the ants while Eliot & Bucky ran after them.  
The peace treaty was over.


End file.
